The Story Behind the Storyline
by mcmahon0833
Summary: The story of Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque behind the storyline. Characters are Triple H hhh Shane McMahon Test Andrew Martin Vince McMahon Linda McMahon Steph McMahon O/C Joanie Chyna
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys...sorry I keep skipping back and forth from stories...but I had to write this one and dedicated it to the new storyline...I'm so excited.

This is about Steph McMahon and Paul Levesque...behind the curtain. How they got together in real life but its is sequenced around things that happened in the storylines. Enjoy. Warning: there is sexuality, cussing, alcohol and drugs...and all that good stuff in this story. This is not a fluff...I tried to make it as realistic as possible with love and angst. I hate fluff stories.

I don't own anything.

______________________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing after Raw tonight?" the man asked as he sat up from the bed and wrapped a white terry clothed robe around his sweaty body. He stared at the beautiful women that had her back to him. He watched her long straight brown hair fall down on her back as she combed it out.

"Home." she mumbled.

"Home? Do you not have to appear on Smackdown Thursday?" he said walking up to her as she put in her earrings.

"I do, but mother and I are gonna have some one on one time and then we are gonna fly into New York Thursday morning for it. Why?" she asked as she turned her back to him once more walking towards the bathroom, sending him her scent of sex and Chanel perfume.

"I was kinda hoping you would come back here and stay the night."

Stephanie walked into her boyfriends bathroom. It was large...larger than most people's living rooms. But it was filthy. She ran her finger along the counter that was caked with toothpaste gunk and soap film.

"I know. I need to clean this place up don't I?" a voice came from behind her at the bathroom doorway.

"Bryant, you haven't cleaned anything in your life." she snapped at him as she sat on the edge of the bath tub to strap on her heels.

"Ok...I'll pay someone to clean it."

"That would be an awful waste of your parents money now wouldn't it?" Stephanie mocked as she walked pass him. Suddenly, he wrapped his fingers around her arm, stopping her dead in her track.

"What the fuck's your problem? Huh? Just cause your father put you on tv sucking face with some freak of a wrestler, you think you can judge me for still living off my parents? You are just as much of a spoiled brat as I am Steph." he sat as he roughly let go of her arm.

Stephanie grinned at him. Not a sweet grin, but more of a sarcastic one.

"Always good seeing you Bryant." she snidely said he she reached for the door knob.

She made her way out into the hall. She began to pick up the pace as she heard Bryant call after her, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Baby...wait up baby," he was out of breath. "Steph don't leave like this. We are in a relationship."

Stephanie spun around on her heels.

"Relationship? Are you kidding me Bryant? We see each other like once a week, have a talkless dinner, meaningless sex, and then I leave...it's not a relationship." she screamed at

him.

She then turned and left him speechless. She made her way to the streets and hopped into her black Mercedes.

Stephanie began thinking about her life and how Bryant fit in. Bryant use to fit into her life just fine. Nothing with them was ever great or anything...just fine. They were both students at Boston and met at a party. Actually, he passed a joint to her and they began talking. Then they became friends, then they began having sex in drunken fits. Stephanie can't even remember when they supposedly got into a "relationship". It was just like one day he started calling her his girlfriend, and she didn't stop him. Not to mention her family never cared for him in the year and a half they had been hanging out. But lately, it was more of a hassle than anything. She graduated and started working for her father. Then her dad put her on TV in a couple of storylines and her life got hectic. Now she was in a storyline with Andrew Martin in which she was suppose to marry next Monday on Raw. Bryant didn't fit into her new life anywhere. Actually, she was just beginning to wonder if he ever did.

...........................................................................................................................................................

Stephanie pulled up at the arena and grabbed her makeup bag out of her car. She walked hurriedly into the arena knowing she was late and still needed to her makeup and hair done. She ran into the makeup room and sat in the chair.

"Melissa, I'm in trouble. My hair is a wreck and I have to go meet daddy in like thirty minutes." Melissa was the WWF makeup artist and happen to become on of Stephanie's good friends.

"I'll say Steph. It looks all tangled like you have been rolling around." she said as she began plugging in the curling iron.

"Maybe she has." came a man's voice followed by his laugh.

"Shut up Andrew!" Stephanie said with a smile as she saw Test lean against the doorway. "What are you doing back here?"

"Looking for you. Your brother is looking for you, so I told him I would look here. What's wrong Steph? You have a little afternoon delight with ole dude?" Andrew laughed as he twirled Stephanie's hair around his big finger.

Steph looked up at Andrew. He was so cute. She wished she was attracted to him, but she couldn't get pass the fact that he's a player and also has become like another brother to her. Bryant always thought they were secretly sleeping with each other and he wasn't the only one. Andrew and Steph were always flirting but what people didn't understand that it was all harmless.

"She better not have been." came another somber man's voice. It was her brother...who, not to mention, hated Bryant.

"I wasn't Shane..I was just riding in my car with the window down so my hair is a mess." Steph said the lie nervously.

"Good. I don't want to have to go over there and kick his ass." Shane said as he walked over to his sister and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "How are you sis?"

"I'm good," she said as she held his hand, "Just nervous."

"Well be prepared to get more nervous. Dad has decided to plan to changed you and Andrew's storyline...so hurry up here and come meet us in his locker room." Shane said as he walked and the door with a wave.

Andrew and Stephanie looked at each other. They both were nervous about what Vince could possibly have in store for them.

............................................................................................................................................................


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

...........................................................................................................................................................

"Hey daddy." Steph said cheerfully as she entered the room.

"Hey sweetheart." Vince greeted back as he hugged his daughter.

Stephanie and Andrew took their seats next to Shane who was already sitting. As Stephanie looked across the table into someone's hazel eyes staring back at her. She noticed it was Paul Levesque, also known as Triple H. He had been in the pre-show meetings lately because his on tv fued with Vince was the headliner. She realized she had been staring at him for quite a while but her gaze was interrupted by her father's voice.

"Alright we don't have long...let's start the meeting. Our most recent survey shows that are fans are enjoying the HHH heel and Stephanie/Test storyline. So with the help of our creative team and a couple of talent...we have decided to combine the two. We aren't sure how yet...but it is gonna involve HHH somehow violating or endangering Stephanie, angering the entire family."

Everyone went quiet. It sounded like a great idea. Stephanie smiled up at her dad. It never ceased to amaze her how genius he can be.

Vince continued, "Now as always we are open for suggestions...anyone?"

A tall muscular woman with high waisted jeans and a leather cut off top stood up. It was Joanie better known as Chyna.

"What if HHH stole Stephanie?" she suggested.

"We have already done a kidnap scene with Steph...." Vince said but was cut off by Chyna.

"No like stole her from Test. Like she would marry HHH instead...they could reveal it on Raw during the wedding." she said smiling at her own creative idea.

"Well, I don't think our fans are quite ready to see Stephanie McMahon as a heel...and I don't know if she can handle being a heel." Vince said.

Stephanie shot a glare at her father. She rolled her eyes without him seeing. He had no idea how bad Steph could be. She partied her way through high school to college. Smoked pot, drank, and even dabbled in some experimental drugs, and she was even currently sleeping with a man she has no care for. But of course if her father knew this, he would flip. So she kept her mouth shut and turned her innocent face back on as he continued.

"But...you are onto something Joanie. How about HHH drugs her and marries her...we will be in Vegas after all. He'll show..like...like a video of them getting married in some cheap chapel." he said wringing his hands together at his masterful reinvention of the idea.

"So wait...dad...is Steph suppose to be in on it or not?" Shane said pulling the pen he had been chewing on out of his mouth.

"No...she doesn't remember...cause he drugged her. This will be perfect because it will get me a reason to hate him more. And make it personal. And that audience loves nothing more than personal. Ok head writers...let's get some plots and lines drawn up. Everyone get ready for the show tonight and make sure none of your lines would interfere or counter act with the new storyline." Vince said as he picked up his notebook and cell phone and stomped out of the room proud of himself.

Stephanie was so shocked now at his smartness but also his cockiness. She was slightly embarrassed at how he just re made what was Joanie's idea and she felt obligated to speak up for him.

As she walked up closer to Joanie, she could hear her talking to Paul and she could tell she too did not appreciate Vince's lack of recognition.

"This is too extreme of a storyline. Mine was way simpler and realistic, Paul. And would have worked if he didn't think his fucking princess was an angel." Joanie ranted to her boyfriend.

Paul saw Stephanie approaching them and could tell she heard what Joanie had just said. He smiled at her sympathetically which seemed to embarrass Stephanie more.

Steph tapped Joanie on the should causing her to turn around on her heels. By the look in Joanie's eyes, she just realized her boss's daughter must have heard her too.

"Joanie, I just wanted to tell you that you had a great idea tonight. It really shocked the hell out of me. Just shows me that even though you look like a man, you can still think like a woman. Good luck tonight." Stephanie said with a grin and turned to walk out of the room. As she did, she heard a small chuckle from what seemed to be from Paul.

............................................................................................................................................................

It was Sunday night before the Wedding on Raw. Two WWF camera men, Paul, Vince, and Stephanie were standing outside the Little White Chapel to film the wedding/kidnaping scene. Vince of course was running around ordering everyone what to do, leaving Paul and Steph to make awkward conversation. They had spoken a bit before but nothing farther that a simple greeting. Surprisingly enough, Paul didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable.

"So Stephanie, have you already shot all the other scenes? Like the bachelorette party?" Paul said slightly shifting his weight around to see her.

"Yeah we shot it yesterday." she said still staring at her father now yelling at a guy who didn't even work for the WWF.

"How did that go?" Paul said still trying to catch her attention.

"Fine."

"Look, I wanted to apologize for what Joanie said last week. You know...about you not being an angel. She doesn't know you and didn't have a right to say that." Paul apologized...something he had been wanting to do all week. Joanie was a gossip and he never wanted her whining to interfere with his career climb.

Stephanie slowly turned to look at him. She smiled. A part of her loved having people kiss her ass and a part of her got angry at it.

"First of all, apologizing to me won't help anything. Secondly, she's kinda right. And thirdly, it didn't bother me." Stephanie spat off rather snappy.

"Wow princess. I'm sorry you are getting out of a storyline with your lover boy but don't take it out on be for trying to be nice. Shit nevermind." Paul said as he stormed off leaving Stephanie with her mouth wide open. She didn't know why but she found herself storming after him.

"Hey...HEY!" she screamed until he stopped and looked at her.

"Andrew is NOT my lover boy and kissing my ass isn't going to get you anywhere." she said with her hands on her hips.

"Whoa...I was NOT kissing your ass. Let's get that straight right now. I don't kiss anyone's ass not even your dear ole dad's. Got it?" Paul said getting closer to her face with every word. Their noses were almost touching. Stephanie felt herself humbled and a bit turned on.

"Got it. Sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of brown nosing. I just hate when people think Andrew and I are fucking." she said with a pouty face and crossing her arms across her chest.

"So you really aren't screwing around with him?" Paul asked amused.

"No." Steph said stepping very close to Paul.

"Good. I would hate for my new wife to already be messing around on me." Paul said with the cutest smile and a wink before walking pass Stephanie leaving her with mixed emotions of anger and attraction.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys...I'm so excited about the new storyline.

I don't own anything.

...........................................................................................................................................................

Stephanie hopped out of the mustang as her, Paul, and Vince continued laughing. Paul's ad lib for the chapel scene was so hilarious hardly anyone could keep a straight face, especially Stephanie as she suppose to be acting like she was passed out.

"Good job, Paul. Comical. Hands down, you will be the worse son-in-law ever." Vince said as he shook Paul's hand and patted him on the back.

Stephanie watched them as her phone began vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and saw "1NEWMESSAGE". She press READ and read the text message.

"Steph. Call me.

-Bryant"

She just rolled her eyes. She didn't want to call him cause that would lead to her breaking it off, which would lead into one of his temper tantrums, or she would have to act like everything was fine, which would be twice as annoying. Steph's train of thought was interrupted by her father's voice.

"So...Steph...Steph?" Vince asked waving a hand in front of her face.

Stephanie looked up to see both Paul and her dad staring at her.

"What do you say to dinner then, Steph?" Vince asked finally grabbing his daughter's attention.

"Sure..Dad." she simply said as she shut her phone and slid it back into her pocket.

"Great then you and Paul will go pick up the catering and bring it back to the arena." Vince said as he leaned over and kissed Steph on the cheek before walking away.

Steph stood there staring at Paul...she assumed her father meant go have dinner with him. Now she put herself in an awkward situation of having to ride with the man in front of her.

"I can go get it, if you have something better to do." she said breaking the eye contact.

"Nope..sure don't," Paul exclaimed rather happily as he clicked the beeper to unlock the mustang, "Hop in, we got this thing all day from the car rental place."

............................................................................................................................................................

Stephanie's hair was flowing from the wind coming in due to the convertible top being down. She had noticed that a couple of cars had driven by, honked, and waved. She glanced over at Paul who was bobbing his head to the music on the radio. Another car drove by and waved.

"I think you are being recognized!" Stephanie yelled to carry her voice over the wind and music.

"What?!" Paul asked leaning over closer to her, his hand falling off the gear shift and onto her leg.

Stephanie looked down at his hand. His big hand was placed nicely on her thigh. She looked up at him.

"You have some fans!" she yelled as she pointed at the passing traffic.

"Oh" Paul said as he laughed. He moved his hand off her leg and pressed a button on the drivers door and the top began to roll back up and latch close. He then turned down the music.

"You didn't have to turn off the music...I was just saying I think people are honking." Stephanie said in an apologetic tone.

"I didn't really like that song. I was just trying to avoid the silence until you were ready to talk to me." Paul said with a sideways grin and keeping his eyes on the road.

"Ready to talk to you?" Steph asked bewildered.

"Well yeah. You are my wife now. We should talk...or we could skip 10 yrs. of marriage and not speak." He joked.

Steph let out a chuckle.

"No. Let's talk. I'm dying to know more about the man being the great Triple H." She mocked.

Paul laughed.

"Not as much as I wanna know the woman being Vince's little girl." Paul joked as Stephanie rolled her eyes.

............................................................................................................................................................

An hour and many laughs later, Paul and Stephanie pull up at the arena with a back seat full of catering orders.

The rest of the night was filled with rehearsal. Everyone that was involved in the shot was there, including Joanie who sat idly by. Stephanie felt herself watching Paul...she seemed fascinated by the fact that he was a normal guy. It was rather odd and yet endearing. She always heard he was such a dick.

"Let's take a break guys while I look over the final lines." Vince yelled as he placed his glasses on and began looking over the script with some of the execs.

Steph found some big muscular arms wrapping around her waist and hot breath reach her ear, Andrew began to whisper into her ear.

"Let's go get drunk after this."

Stephanie spun around and laughed.

"Andrew we can't. We have a really busy day tomorrow." she sat as she lightly hit him on the chest.

"Oh come on. I don't have to wrestle tomorrow or anything. I think I can act pissed and you can pretend to cry with a little hangover. First shots on me." he said with a smile.

"Ok...but just a few."

Steph walked into the back break room to grab a drink. She began twisting the top off before she heard a woman's voice....well similar to a woman's voice.

"You two are so cute together." Joanie said as she walked up beside Steph grabbing a drink for herself.

"Who?" she asked.

"You and Andrew. I see you two all the time cuddling and flirting...aren't you dating?" Joanie asked realizing she may have been mistaken by the expression on Stephanie's face.

"No...oh no. We are really close though. But no feelings like that."

"Well...maybe you don't feel that way...but girl he is all over you. You should go for it, I heard he is great in the bed." Joanie said slightly nudging Steph.

Steph looked down nervously and shyly, "No I'm kinda in a relationship right now. And Andrew and I have become too good of friends."

Joanie tilted her eyebrow up. "Ok...but trust me hon, 'too good of friends' to have sex isn't in men's vocabulary. Look at Paul and I...he said we were 'just friends' then next thing you know we were hooking up. Then one day, I called him my boyfriend and hook-line-and-sinker, I got him." Joanie finished as she walked away.

Steph stood there shocked. It sounded just like her and Bryant. Maybe Paul didn't care for Joanie as much as she cared for him. Just like Steph didn't care for Bryant as much as he cared for her. But wait...why did Steph care? She found herself wondering in why the world she cared about Paul's affairs.

............................................................................................................................................................

After a couple of hours of rehearsal, Vince finally let everyone go home. Steph walked out onto the parking lot and waited for Andrew.

Don't you need a ride back to your car?" Paul asked as he came back up behind her.

Stephanie spun around to see Paul...with Joanie hanging on his arm.

"Um, No. Thank you though. I'm waiting on Andrew..we're gonna go have a few drinks." she said as she watched Joanie climb into the passenger seat.

"Oh..taking my advice I see..." Joanie said as she winked at Steph.

She looked over at Paul and noticed he was staring at her. Gazing almost. There eyes locked for a bit and then they broke the eye contact.

"Ready to go." Stephanie heard Andrew say behind her as he walked up and tickled her. She found herself just swatting away his hand.

"I'm ready."

............................................................................................................................................................Back at Paul and Joanie's hotel room...Paul sat on the bed as Joanie got out of the shower.

"Hey hon," Paul hollered into the bathroom, "What did you mean when you told Stephanie McMahon to take your advice in the parking lot?"

Joanie peeked her head out the bathroom door and grinned.

"I told her she should totally fuck Andrew." she giggled.

"Why would you do that?" Paul asked in an aggravated tone.

"I don't know...Mainly cause I just wanted her to accidentally admit to sleeping with him this whole time." She explained as she climbed into bed.

"And did she?" Paul asked turning down the TV.

"Did she what?" Joanie asked sitting up in the bed.

"Admit to screwing him?" he asked.

"No she still insist that she hasn't. She said she was already in a relationship." Joanie said putting lotion on her face. "Why do you ask? Like why do you care?"

Paul froze. Why was he asking? What did he care?

"I just think you need to leave that girl alone. I know you like to stir up drama Joanie, but doing it with the boss's daughter is not a good idea." Paul quickly said but felt in his stomach that that was not why he was asking.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was Monday night at RAW. Everyone was waiting behind the curtain for the wedding scene, talking and discussing their lines until they all saw Stephanie walk up in her gown.

Shane walked up to her.

"Steph, you look beautiful." Shane said almost getting choked up.

"Thanks Shane, but remember it's not really my big day." she said patting his chest as she giggled.

"I know...but it makes me fear the day that it will be." Shane said as he took her hand.

"Oh come on Shane-O...a hottie like that will get taken one day." Andrew interrupted as he walked up.

Shane just laughed at Andrew's comment before walking off.

............................................................................................................................................................

Paul watched Andrew and Stephanie laugh and goof off before they needed to go on. He noticed Stephanie with everyone else when she walked into the room. She was glowing as if it were her wedding day. He watched her interact with her family and friends and it made him miss his family. Paul Levesque is surprisingly a big family man. He had strayed from that in his teenage years when he became strictly dedicated to weight lifting. He found himself surrounded by much older men who enjoyed looking good and having a good time. That's where he discovered how to meet woman, drink, and party. But there was always Paul Levesque, the real Paul, still there.

Paul was snapped out of his thoughts when the curtain call said his music was going to hit in two minutes.

After the wedding scene, Paul and Andrew waited backstage for everyone to come back.

"Great scene guys. Good job." Vince exclaimed as he shook people's hands and patted them on the back.

Paul saw Stephanie walking behind the curtain. He watched as her friends that played her bridesmaid helped her take off her veil. He wanted to walk over to her. He wanted to compliment her performance tonight, but before he could move a step she was being ushered

back into her dressing room.

............................................................................................................................................................

Stephanie felt herself being rushed into her dressing room. When she got into her room, she saw her two best friends, Sara and Emily, and her mother.

"Oh thank god. Someone get me outta this dress...I'm burning up." Steph said as the three helped her out of her dress. Once Steph was down to her slip, everyone left. She walked over to the mirror and began taking her earrings off. She heard the door open behind her and she glanced into the reflection of the mirror and saw Bryant standing at her doorway. She let out a sigh.

"What do you want Bryant?" she asked her she reached for her robe.

"You looked beautiful tonight, you know?" he said as he walked closer to her.

"Who let you in the back?" Steph said wondering.

"Security...they know me...they remember me, I'm your boyfriend. Don't you remember?" Bryant said as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is not the time or place for us to be talking...you shouldn't have come here Bryant." she said as she unraveled herself from his embrace.

"Why not?" he asked in a calm tone.

"Just cause."

"Why the hell not?!" Bryant said now loud and violently as he knocked over the table with all her makeup on it.

As Paul began approaching Stephanie's dressing room, he heard a commotion. He sounded like a crashing, so he entered without knocking.

Both Bryant and Stephanie turned and looked at him with shock. Paul looked at the mess of mascara and lipstick and the turned over table before looking up at Stephanie's face which read a look of stress.

"Is everything ok here?" Paul asked with his hand still on the door knob.

Steph looked at Paul. He was staring into her eyes and it left her reassured.

"Well, technically he isn't suppose to be back here." Steph said as she pointed at Bryant.

"What the fuck, Steph?", Bryant turned and looked into the eyes of a very anger Paul, "Yes...I am suppose to be back here. I'm Bryant...her boyfriend." Bryant said as he extended his hand to Paul for a handshake.

Paul then grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it until he had Bryant in a hold with his whole arm behind his back. Bryant immediately began to wince in pain.

"I heard that Stephanie McMahon doesn't have a boyfriend...so maybe you need to leave." Paul whispered into Bryant's ear.

About that time, Shane came barging in with security behind him. He seemed out of breath as did the two security guards.

"That's him. That man is to never be let in here...now get him outta here." Shane said as he noticed Paul holding him down.

The security guards ran up to Bryant and ushered him out as he struggled in their restraint.

Shane ran up to Stephanie, "Are you ok?"

Steph nodded her head yes.

"Good, I told them not to ever let him in here but then Andrew said he thought he saw him headed towards your dressing room...I'm going to go figure out how he got in here." Shane said as he stormed out the door.

This left Paul and Steph alone. Stephanie looked down at her feet as Paul stared at her. She knelt down in front of him and began picking up her belongings Bryant knocked down. Paul knelt down and began helping her.

"Are you really ok?" He asked.

"Yeah...just an obnoxious ex."

"He seems like more than that the way your brother worries." Paul said as he stuffed her individual things into a bag.

"Well, Shane and him don't really get along. Bryant broke into my apartment one time..Shane caught him doing it...Bryant was actually just snooping around but it didn't look that way...so my brother thinks Bryant is dangerous." Steph said with a scoff.

"Is he?" Paul said helping Stephanie off her knees.

"Is he what?" she said taking note of how close their lips were to each other as they stood up in unison.

"Is he dangerous?" Paul said looking down at her mouth.

"Not anymore than some men." She whispered before turning around and setting down her makeup.

............................................................................................................................................................

Weeks went by and the storyline was going great. Steph didn't see much of Paul alone since the night Bryant showed up. Steph hadn't really heard from Bryant, but that could be because Shane and her father haven't allowed it. Vince broke the news that the storyline was drawing big numbers and he wanted to take it further. The match for Armageddon was set. It was going to be Vince vs. Triple H...

"Steph...Steph..." Paul shouted for her until he got her attention.

"Oh hey Paul." She said as she turned around.

"Yeah I feel like we haven't really gotten to talk for a couple of weeks." he said casually.

"Sorry about that. Daddy has me getting more and more involved and I feel like I haven't got to talk to anybody lately." She said with a smile.

"Well how bout we talk later...after everyone leaves we stay and practice and...talk." Paul said.

"Talk? About what?" she ask curiously.

"Nothing in particular. I just figured you might wanna talk to someone about something other than wrestling."

"Actually on the rare occasion, I do enjoy talking outside the business. I'll meet you afterwards." Steph said picking up her clip board and walking off.

............................................................................................................................................................

Stephanie walked down the ramp that was set up in the empty arena. She saw Paul sitting at the announcer's table.

"You thinking of giving up wrestling for announcing?" Stephanie joked as she walked up and saw Paul munching on a sandwich.

Paul looked up and saw her standing over him with a big fun smile plastered on her face.

"Never." he said as he patted the chair next to him, "Sit...I'll be done eating in a sec."

Stephanie sat down and saw Paul hold his sandwich in front of her face. She eyed him curiously.

"Want a bite?" Paul asked seriously.

"No...thanks." Steph answered with a laugh.

After he finished eating they practiced the ending of Armageddon. Stephanie crawled into the ring like she planned to do Sunday night. Paul watched her gym shorts ride up her thigh and her t shirt ride up her stomach as she slid into the ring. She stood up and caught him staring at her.

"So what do I do when I get in the ring?" steph asked brushing herself off.

"Well I'm gonna be passed out in the corner. You beg your dad for the sledgehammer...go on and practice now...do your please daddy thing..." Paul said as he walked over to the corner of the ring.

Stephanie began practicing with Paul giving her some pointers on acting.

"Ok so what do you want to do when we are suppose to reveal?" Steph asked as her and Paul now stood in the middle of the ring.

"I think your father wanted us to embrace...hug..kiss if we have to." Paul said nonchantly.

"Doesn't matter to me...what do you want to do?"

"We should probably kiss...make it really believable...this is going to be huge." Paul said smiling real big at the great storyline idea.

"I know...I'm actually really excited...even more excited than at my wedding."

"You were excited at your fake wedding?" Paul asked laughing lightly.

"Well sure...I don't plan on marrying any time soon, but it was really funny to pretend." steph said getting awfully quiet.

"Oh...yeah...the girl thing."

"Shutup" Steph said playfully as she placed her hand on Paul's chest.

She felt him place his hand over hers and squeeze it. Steph looked up at Paul's face and he was looking back down at her with serious eyes. She saw his face coming down on hers. And all she could do was close her eyes. His lips met hers and they kissed...slowly and progressively more passionately. Stephanie used her hand that was placed on his chest to push him away softly.

"Steph...I'm sorry. That was so..." Paul just stared at his boss's daughter who's face was blushing red.

"It's ok...we were just practicing right?" Steph hinted.

Paul just looked at her. He wanted to kiss her again but realized what a possible mistake her just made. He just kiss the boss's daughter. He has seen Shane and Vince about Steph and guys. And after Steph pushed Paul off of her, he was sure she was pissed.

"Right...practice. I would never disrespect you." Paul said taking a step back.

"Of course you wouldn't. But I'm not sure I quite got it the first time...maybe one more practice?" Steph said as she walked up to Paul and kissed him...this time rougher and the most passionate.

This time Paul moved away first.

"Steph...I can't." Paul said as he moved away.

"Ok then we will stop practicing," Stephanie said as she got really embarrassed and began quickly gathering up her things.

"Steph..wait...can we talk about what just happen?" Paul said as he chased after Stephanie who was now climbing back out of the ring.

"Nothing happened....nothing to talk about Paul...we were just practicing....It's like it never happened." Steph said as Paul watched her run up the ramp and disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

Armageddon went perfectly. Stephanie couldn't believe the uproar in the arena as Paul leaned in a hugged her, covering her in his sweat and baby oil. When they went into the back it was no different, people were applauding them as they walked thru the curtain. Steph remained under Paul's arm until she was pulled away by her brother.

"Oh sis...you're a natural..." Shane said as he hugged his sister.

"Thanks Shane...I'm exhausted...being a heel is tiring." She said smiling.

Then they rolled Vince in the back on a stretcher. As soon as he was out of camera and fans view he sat up on the stretcher. As soon as Linda and Stephanie noticed he was really bleeding they ran to his side.

"Daddy...are you really ok?" Steph ask as she watched the WWF trainers gather around.

"Sweetie, I'm fine. I had Paul cut me." Vince said as the trainer wiped his forehead as and cleaned it cut.

"Vince...I told you I hate that method..we should just switch to fake blood." Linda said as she grabbed Vince's other hand on the other side of the stretcher.

"Hell no, doesn't look as good...does it Vince?" Paul boomed from behind Steph as she turned around startled. "I didn't cut you too deep did I boss?" Paul continued kidding.

Vince smiled and shook his head.

"For your information...I think you cut entirely too deep. Maybe you should learn to control yourself Mr. Levesque." Stephanie said extremely rude and snippy.

Everyone was rather startled by Steph's outburst. Especially Vince since he barely sees her evil side because she has spent her whole life hiding it from him.

"Steph...he's fine. It's not too deep." Vince said to control his daughter.

Paul and Stephanie continued glaring at each other as everyone looked on.

"I have complete control over myself...do you MISS McMahon?" Paul said jokingly with a snide smile on his face.

Paul then turned and walked off.

"Stephanie, what was that about?" Vince asked as everyone curiously eyed her.

"Nothing daddy." She said breaking eye contact with him.

"Good. You two need to be able to get along well...this storyline could go on for a while," Vince said as he hopped out of the stretcher, "The ratings are going up everytime."

Steph stood there as Shane and Linda walked off with Vince. She thought how long could it possibly go on. Storylines only usually last two pay per views at most. She could handle that. She didn't want to be with in a storyline with Paul. She felt embarrassed everytime she was around him.

"Hey what the hell is your problem?" Paul said as he walked up behind her.

Steph whipped around and glared, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah what's with the fuckin' attitude in front of your dad, huh?" Paul said apparently angry.

"You cut him too deep." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Bull shit. That's not what that was about," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled them back in a place away from everyone, "This is why I wanted to talk about what happened."

"Nothing happened." She said looking him dead in the eyes.

"Look princess...you are not going to ruin this for me. I have been waiting to be a main eventer since I was 13...now I'm asking you nicely...please don't make this difficult." Paul said with a grip still on her arm.

Steph simply snatch her arm out of Paul's grip and walked away.

............................................................................................................................................................

Paul was lying on the bed as Joanie unpacked.

"Paul...what would you say if I were to do Playboy?" Joanie asked as she walked up to his side of the bed.

Paul looked up at her...he knew Vince had been discussing it. And a couple of months ago when he heard about it, he wasn't happy. But now, he didn't seem to mind.

As he set down the remote he smiled at her, "Whatever makes you happy baby."

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Sure." as he turned back to the TV.

"Sean told me you were gonna be mad, I'm so surprised." she said as she talked louder over the TV.

"Well I think most of the Divas that do playboy get a taste of Hollywood and end up screwing their WWF career...but I'm not mad, it's your decision..your body." Paul said turning off the TV.

"But don't you think getting into Hollywood would be great?"

"Sure...if you could do it without losing your roots." Paul said as he watched her sit on the end of the bed..."I would love to do a movie or two...but women get that taste and get screwed."

"Oh but men wrestlers can handle it?" She said getting ticked.

"In the past, yes...they have actually. It's not a men/women thing Joanie so don't try and turn this into an argument." He said as he sighed.

"No...No...that's fucked up Paul...you don't want me to do Playboy do you? You know, you aren't the only one capable of becoming a superstar...I'm a god damn superstar too!" Joanie said as she stood up from the bed and shouted.

Paul slowly got up form the bed and put his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Joanie now asked in a calmer voice.

"I'm going for a walk...stay here and calm down." He said as Joanie watched him walked out the hotel door.

...........................................................................................................................................................

Paul walked down to the hotel lobby and heard music coming from the bar. He walked in to see the bartender talking on his cell phone. Paul sat in front of him as the bartender laid down his phone on the counter.

"Good evening sir." the bartender said wiping the spot in front of Paul.

"Evening, it's 2 AM in the morning...what is the bar still doing open." Paul said wringing his hands.

"Ok well...we actually close at midnight but you see that lady over there," as he pointed at the piano being played, "She tipped me very generously if I would let her stay in here and play for a bit...so I guess I'm pretty much open." the man said.

Paul spun around in his stool to get a better look at the "lady". All he could see over the piano was hair and eyes. Brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and big blue eyes which he knew belonged to Stephanie McMahon. He turned back to the bartender and smiled.

"Well I am tipping you generously for a cigar and a lighter please." Paul said as he slid him a 100 dollar bill.

"Yes sir." the bartender responded as he opened the cigar box allowing Paul to grab his own.

Paul slowly got up from his stool and began walking towards the piano. He kept his eyes on Stephanie while he lit his cigar. He stood over her as he watched her fingers slide up and down the keys. She didn't even acknowledge his presence until she finished the song. She glanced up at him.

"Um...hi." she reached up and grabbed her drink off the top of the piano and took a sip.

"Well...isn't this like a scene outta pretty woman..." Paul laughed as he pulled up a seat.

"Yeah...and I guess that makes you the hooker." Steph laughed with him. She then grew quiet, "My behavior back at the arena was unprofessional...let me buy you a drink to make up for it."

"No thanks...I don't really drink anymore. I mean sometimes I do..like special occasions." Paul said puffing on his cigar.

"Why this is an occasion...that's about as close as you'll ever get to getting an apology from a McMahon," She joked as she noticed Paul smiling, "So what will it be?"

"A scotch."

"Bartender a scotch for the gentleman please." Steph laughed.

The bartender set the drink in front of Paul.

"Gosh...piano playing, cigars, and scotch...I feel like I'm in the 40s." Steph lit a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoke..." Paul said noticing the stress on Stephanie's young skin.

"And you still don't. Don't tell anyone please. Its only the occasional cig when I'm stressed." She said putting down her lighter.

"Steph...you just got out of college...you shouldn't have that much stress." Paul said genuinely concerned..."I see so much of your dad in you and that's not healthy at such a young age."

"What of my father do you see in me?" Steph asked feeling honored.

"Well look at you...you're up at 2 in the morning probably doing the only thing that is therapeutic to you just to escape." Paul said pointing towards the keys on the piano.

"Yeah yeah..." Steph said shrugging it off and then holding her glass up high, "To a great business relationship" She said gesturing for Paul to cheers her.

Paul just stared deep in her eyes for a second. That feeling came back...that nagging feeling that makes him want to kiss her so bad. Instead his tapped his glass against hers.

"To a great business relationship."

...........................................................................................................................................................

Steph was woken by the sun blaring into her window in her hotel room. She held out her hand to keep the light out of her eyes and stood up out of bed. She went over and threw the curtains over the window. She looked down and noticed she was still fully dressed from last night. She didn't really think about how she got back into her room...instead she plopped down on the bed and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie woke up a couple of hours later and got dressed. It was Monday after her pay per view and she had a whole day of a new makeover to go.

Stephanie was walking out of the elevator and into the lobby when she noticed Paul and her father talking. She walked up to them and smiled at her father.

"Morning daddy." She said as she hugged him.

"Well it's actually afternoon sweetie...and Marissa has been waiting for you for about thirty minutes." He said sternly.

"Right...sorry."

Vince just gave her a sympathetic smile and walked off. She looked up at Paul and smiled.

"Hi." she said bashfully.

"Hey sleeping beauty." he laughed.

"What?"

"You don't remember falling asleep in the middle of our conversation." he said still laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Paul. I'm really sorry." She said while she blushed.

"I can't believe you don't remember..." Paul said almost embarrassingly.

"What's to remember?" She said shrugging her shoulders and turning her back to walk off.

She left Paul just standing there.

............................................................................................................................................................

She was sitting in the chair getting her hair done as her friends sat behind her getting there nails done.

"Steph, thank you so much for all this." her best friend Emily said.

Stephanie smiled, "Well I'm glad we could make a weekend off it. All I had to do was ask daddy if I could fly you two down to play my bridesmaids instead of using some actresses."

"Damn...that father of yours is still wrapped around your finger." her friend Sara laughed.

They all joined in laughter as the hairdresser spun Steph around in her chair to reveal her new hair to her friends.

"Steph...it's so weird to see your hair curly." Emily said as she looked in awe

"Good weird or bad weird?" Steph asked.

"No...you definitely look hot." Emily answered.

"I can't wait to play a bad girl...it's going to be so fun..." Steph said as she combed her fingers through her new curls.

"Plus you get to makeout with that Paul guy...God, I would be all over him." Emily said as she giggled.

"He actually can be a jerk." Steph said snippy.

"Really? Is he a good kisser at least?" Sara asked.

Stephanie felt panic...how did they know about Paul and Steph's kissing game that night.

"How the hell would I know?" Steph exclaimed nervously.

"You kissed him last night Steph...remember...on national television on Armageddon." Emily said confused at Stephanie's lack of memory.

"Oh yeah.." Steph said feeling relief, "He's alright...quit drooling girls...he dates that man thing." Steph said getting up and tipping the hairdresser.

...........................................................................................................................................................

Stephanie arrived at the arena early that afternoon. She had her outfit for that night in a clothes hanging bag draped over her shoulder as she walked towards her father's locker room. That's when she saw Joanie headed down the same hall, headed towards her. Stephanie slightly panicked again. She wasn't sure why but now Joanie made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She saw Joanie smiling and waving so she returned a half ass smile and wave back.

"Hey Stephanie, whatcha got in the bag?" Joanie said pointing at her clothes bag.

"Oh..um..my outfit." Steph said gripping the hanger.

"Ooo...what did you get to wear on your first night of being a heel?" Joanie said with a smile.

Although Joanie was being perfectly nice...and even a big of a suck up...Steph was annoyed and even angered by her...But she wouldn't show it.

"Oh...just leather skirt...some leather pants and a red top...some heels...I haven't decided." Steph said trying to keep the conversation light.

"Oh were you trying to match Paul? Cause you know he doesn't wear leather much anymore." Joanie commented.

It wasn't said snidely but Stephanie couldn't help but take it that way.

"No...not matching...Nice talking to you Joanie." Steph said as she walked off leaving Joanie to ponder her attitude.

Steph walked briskly down the hall, hearing her own heels clicking fast. She didn't even look back, and she finally reached her father's locker room and walked right in to find her father, brother, and mother discussing things at a table.

"Hey sweetie." her mother smiled warmly.

"Hey mom."

"What's in the bag, sis?" Shane asked.

"My clothes for tonight...wanna see 'em?" Steph said getting her excitement back after the Joanie incident.

"Sure honey." Vince said not even looking up from his paperwork.

Steph finally unzipped the hanging clothes bad and pulled out the clothes.

"Ok this is what I'm thinking of wearing," she said as she held up a short leather skirt and a red halter top as her Linda and Shane looked up.

"No...No way are you wearing that Steph..." Shane shouted as he walked over and snatched the clothes out from her hand.

Steph rolled her eyes. The big brother Shane McMahon everyone saw on TV with the Test storyline was not a stretch at all from the brother Shane is in real life except real Shane was her best friend and always there for her...rather she liked it or not.

"Shane...stop." Steph said trying to snatch back her clothes as Shane kept keep away.

"Shane give her her clothes back." Linda said watching her grown children fight.

"No mom...she can't go out there looking like trash just cause she is a heel now...dad...look at what she wants to wear." Shane said

"Will you two stop?! You are grown adults who I want to run this company and you are fighting like children!" Vince yelled getting fed up with the noise of the fighting, "Now Steph, you won't wear that...Shane's right."

Steph didn't even bother to argue.

"Alright." She said as she picked up the clothes and stormed out.

"Oh Vince..." Linda said as she frowned at her husband.

"Linda...it was really short." Vince said defending her actions.

"It was slutty mom." Shane interrupted.

"How do you two expect her to act like an adult when you won't treat her like one?" Linda said crossing her arms.

............................................................................................................................................................

Steph stormed down the hall...this day was getting worse and worse. She couldn't believe she was 23 years old and being told what to still wear. It was bad enough she had to wear all that crap on TV thus far. She was a grown woman and she was going to start showing people that. As if perfect timing she ran into Andrew.

She smiled seductively.

"Hey there sugar...whatcha got?" Andrew asked in his usually flirty way.

"My clothes for tonight." She said holding up the skirt.

"That's hot." Andrew said as he got that look in his eye that he always did around her.

"Yeah too bad Shane won't let me wear it," She said as she got an idea, "You wanna see me in it?" She asked Andrew with a spark in her eye.

"Really?" he asked not use to this kind of response from Stephanie.

"Really." She said as she ran her hand through her hair.

Steph began stepping closer to Andrew until their bodies were touching. She then heard heavy footsteps behind her and stepped away as she saw Andrew look down the hall and roll his eyes.

"Did I interrupt something?" a voice said as Stephanie turned and realized that is was Paul.

"Yeah...you did." Andrew said obviously frustrated.

Stephanie then remembered how little Andrew and Paul got along.

"Too bad...I need to talk to Steph about tonight. So get lost." Paul said holding his ground.

Andrew and Paul stared at each other a bit before Andrew walked off. Stephanie turned to Paul and smiled. She was slightly glad Paul interrupted because Stephanie was about to do something just to spite her father.

"Hey I like those leather pants." Paul said touching the pants Steph had over her shoulder.

"Really? Cause I wanted to wear the skirt." Steph said.

"No...definitely the pants." Paul said smiling.

............................................................................................................................................................

A couple of weeks went by and the storyline was going well...Paul and Steph got along sometimes and didn't other times. It was confusing at times, Steph noticed that Paul was a great actor. He was really devoted to making them a real couple...he was always hugging, kissing, or touching her in some way.

One night after RAW, Vince called an immediate meeting.

"Ok...we are going to combine Shane and I with Paul and Steph and form an alliance against the Rock...also we are going to start bringing up our new talent Kurt Angle...We are going to use Steph's character to do that..." Vince said before he was interrupted.

"What?" Paul asked abruptly.

"Did you not hear me Paul?" Vince asked annoyed at the interruption.

"Like she is going to be in a storyline with him now?" Paul asked trying to mask his strong curiosity.

"We don't know yet...Nothing big...you two will stay married because it's bringing in great numbers." Vince said then continued talking.

Paul looked across the table to see Steph staring at him. He smiled...she smiled back.

After the meeting, Paul asked Steph if he could walk her to her car...when they reached her car, Paul seemed nervous.

"So you do drive, huh? You aren't driven everywhere?" Paul asked jokingly.

"Shutup...I like to drive." she said laughing and lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

"Hey..." Paul said looking at her in the eyes.

"Hey." Steph said confused.

"I gotta tell you something." Paul said.

"What's that?" Steph asked. Her lips were then met with Paul's. She took time to enjoy the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

"What are you doing, Paul?" She said eyeing him.

"I don't know, but every since the night of Armageddon...I have wanted to do that...you know, off camera." He said smiling slyly.

"You mean when we kissed in the ring?" She asked still in shock at the information.

"No, Steph...I kissed you the night I took you up to your hotel room...after the piano and bar...you really didn't remember?" Paul asked not truly believing she didn't remember.

Steph just stared up at him. He looked down at her with deep lust in his eyes.

"Paul!" they both heard coming from a far.

Paul, recognizing Joanie's voice calling his name, stepped away from Stephanie.

Steph just rolled her eyes and stepped in her car. Paul watched her drive away.

"Paul!?" Joanie yelled again.

"Coming baby." Paul yelled back across the parking lot as he continued to watch Steph drive off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul walked to the voice that was calling him. As he got closer he saw his red hummer and Joanie. He smiled at her.

"Hey baby." he said as he walked up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where were you?" She said as he opened the passenger door for her.

"I walked Stephanie to her car." as he said it Joanie spun around and glared at him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" She asked sternly.

"Calm down babe...I was just being a gentleman to the boss's daughter." He said as he rubbed her arm.

"I don't trust her, Paul," Joanie said pointing her finger in his face, "That bitch thinks she can get anything she wants around here and sometimes she does it just for the hell of it."

"No worries...now get in so we can get back to our room." he said as he gave her a kiss.

Paul shut the door behind her once she was settled in and sighed. His emotions were mixed up and taking on toll on him.

...........................................................................................................................................................

The next time Paul and Stephanie ran into each other was at the hotel lobby the next day. Paul recognized her hair as she had her back to him at the checkout counter. He knew he needed to stay away from her but he found his feet walking towards her.

"Aurora checking out please." Paul heard her say. He walked up next to and leaned against to the counter to grab her attention. She glanced over at him and then turned away.

"Aurora? That's a unique checkout name." He said smiling at her. She had no makeup on with her hair slicked back in a ponytail and a silk pillow under her arm.

"Thanks." She said being short.

"Where did you come up with that?" he ask hoping she would turn and look at him.

"It's the princess's name in Sleeping Beauty...it use to be my favorite fairy tale."

"That's creative." he said as she continued her attempt at ignoring her.

"May I help you sir?" the other clerk asked Paul.

"Yes check out for Murphy Levesque." he said as he noticed Steph eyeing him discreetly.

"It's my mom's maiden name." he said without her even asking. She nodded her head.

"Steph...I wanna talk about last night."

She continued to look straight on.

"Here you go Ms. Aurora...if you'll just sign right here." the clerk asked as Steph signed her receipt.

"Can't. Gotta go...maybe some other time." She said as she attempted to walk off, but Paul grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. He looked into her eyes very seriously.

"Like when?" he asked.

"How bout at the Hardy's party Friday night?" she said staring in back in the eye.

"Thank you." He said as he let go of her arm.

Paul didn't usually go to parties and Steph knew that. He usually hung out with his DX crew and that only. Steph mentioned the party for two reasons: a) he probably won't show or b) he will show and that would get Steph a chance she really find out what's up his sleeve.

...........................................................................................................................................................

It came Friday night and the Hardy Brothers had rented a condo to throw a party in the town the same town they had Smackdown. Stephanie frequently went to these kind of parties, but unfortunately so did Shane or Marissa. So she went ahead and rode with them.

"Steph, you gotta behave at these things now...you're on TV now and you gotta act right..." Shane lectured rom the driver's seat. He looked in the rear view mirror just in time to see Steph rolling her eyes.

"I mean it Steph...no smoking pot or anything." Shane said raising his voice.

"I heard you Shane." she snapped.

"Lay off her baby." Marissa said tapping the top of Shane's hand.

They pulled up through a gate and Steph watched as two security guards closed the gate before them. As soon as they walked in, someone handed Steph a drank and she headed over where everyone was dancing after getting a warning glare from her brother. After a couple songs, Steph finally found a quiet place out back to smoke a cigarette. IN the middle of smoking, she noticed the party quieting down a bit inside. She walked up and looked into a window and that when she saw him...Paul was walking in the front door and everyone in the party got a bit quiet from the initial shock of him actually showing up at one of these things.

Steph ran her fingers through her hair and walked inside...trying to make it not look obvious she wanted Paul to see her. He did see her and walked straight to her. He didn't look happy.

"You came?" Steph asked shock.

"Yes...and I'm not happy about it." He said looking grim, "Can we please find somewhere quiet to talk?"

"Sure." Steph said playing coy.

Paul and Steph walked outside where Steph lit up another cig only to have it ripped out of her mouth and thrown out on the ground.

"Don't smoke...its disgusting." Paul said sternly.

"Excuse me," Steph said now pretty infuriated, "First off...you kiss me when I'm half asleep, THEN you admit to kissing me before kissing me AGAIN...THEN you bother me until I will talk to you and now that I'm willing to...you're rude." Steph berated.

"Whoa," Paul said now anger at Steph's ouburst," First off BOTH times you kissed back and you have been fucking with me until you FINALLY caved and let me talk to you...so you are going to listen to what I have to say." Paul said getting loud.

"Fuck you," Steph said switching into her brat mode, "You can't tell me what to do." She tried to walk off but Paul grabbed her.

"Help me out here, Steph...I'm feeling really strange." Paul said calming down a bit.

"Strange?"

"Yeah...I'm at this party that I don't want to be at and usually wouldn't come to for anything...staring at my boss's daughter who I'm attracted to...I need clarification in my life." Paul said a defeated tone in his voice.

"Here's some clarification...you date Joanie...you have been dating her for years...you have known me for only about 7 months now...and I'm not interested...there." Steph said walking inside.

"Bitch." Paul mumbled as he walked out the back gate and to his car, exiting the party.

............................................................................................................................................................

A couple of months went by and Vince noticed the Kurt-HHH-Steph angle getting more and more raves and pops. He asked the creative writing team to draw up something. When they did, Vince called a meeting with the creative writing board, Paul, Steph, and Kurt Angle...none of them knowing why. After breaking the news, it didn't seem to go well with Paul.

"So let me get this straight...HHH is gonna look like an ass by having his wife cheat on him?" Paul asked his eyes glowing red.

"Well we don't exactly know where it is going to be taken but sort of."

Steph looked over at Paul and could tell he was fuming.

"Daddy...I think if you have the wife cheat on HHH...it defeats his whole character." Steph spoke up.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really...Trust me...I think a storyline with all three of us is a great idea...but I don't think HHH should come out looking the fool...let me play around with the idea a bit and see what I come up with." She said very professionally.

"Hm," Vince thought, "Ok...but get on it quick."

After the meeting was over...Paul followed Steph until there was no one around.

"Hey...thanks for sticking up for me in there." Paul said making Steph turn around and notice him.

"Well, I don't think it would be good for business...I love your character the way he is."

"Me too. Can we go have dinner tomorrow night in New Jersey before Smackdown?" he said as Steph gave him a look, "Just a business dinner...nothing fishy. I wanna start over with our professional relationship."

"Ok," She said hesitantly, "Deal."

............................................................................................................................................................

Steph was in her hotel room putting makeup on in the mirror when she heard someone come in the door. She looked over to see Shane and Andrew Martin walking into her room.

"How did you get a key to my room Shane?" She asked rather aggravated. She watched as Andrew plopped down on her bed.

"I always get a key to your room. Just remember that...what are you doing all dolled up for?" he said as he pinched her cheek purposely annoying her.

"None of your business big brother...now get out." she snapped.

Shane just grinned. "Not before I use your bathroom." he said as he walked into her hotel bathroom and shut they door behind him.

"You're gross." she yelled as she watched Andrew get off the bed and walk up behind her...he didn't look happy.

"Going on a date Steph?" he asked as he twirled a piece of her around his big finger.

"Nope." she said continuing putting makeup on.

"Good. Cause I know that there is major sexual chemistry between us and I was hoping we could work it out." he said as he turned her face towards his.

"Andrew...you know we are just friends. We have talked about this." she said kindly. Andrew looked pissed. His face turned red and he look as if he was going to yell at her but Shane came walking out of the bathroom.

"Come on 'Drew...let's get out of here so her majesty can get ready for whatever the hell she is doing." Shane said as he opened to door leading out into the hall. Andrew followed him.

............................................................................................................................................................

Steph and Paul sat at the dinner table and gave the waiter their drink order.

"I'll have a bourbon and diet...do you mind if I drink?" she asked Paul.

"Why would I mind?" he said looking up from his menu.

"Well you told me you don't drink." she said.

"Oh...no...as a matter of fact I'll have a scotch on the rocks." he said telling the waiter but smiling at Stephanie.

"For a man that doesn't drink...that's an awful strong drink."

"I said I don't usually drink...not that I never have." he said as he walked the waiter walked off.

Steph smiled, "So why don't you usually drink?"

"I have a temper," he said looking down at his menu, "I have one without drinking but I really have one sometimes when I do."

"Oh." Steph said as she dropped the topic taking note that it was a sensitive subject.

"How's Joanie? I heard she was working on her shoot." Steph said bringing up Joanie to show she didn't have a problem with her.

"I don't know really. I went to LA with her, we fought the whole time, she told me I was making her miserable by being there so I flew back early. She hasn't called me and I haven't called her in a week." Paul said very matter of factly.

"Really?"

"Well she left me a drunk voicemail one night but yeah that's it." he said rolling his eyes.

"Wow." Steph said.

"So any drama in your life lately?" He asked her.

"Just my brother getting on my case...it's like he is so concerned I'm actually going to get to have a life or a guy...that he doesn't even realize one of his friends is trying to get with me." she said giggling. Paul didn't laugh.

"Who is it?" he said in a low voice.

"It's not really a big deal." she said not embarrassed.

"Tell me."

"It's Andrew...of course he wants anything breathing female."

Paul felt jealousy at the pit of his stomach...so he drank a good bit to ignore that feeling. Stephanie had quite a bit to drink as well. After dinner, Steph offered to share a cab back to the hotel that WWF stars were staying in.

"Paul, will you come up to my room with me?" Steph asked suddenly as they pulled up at the hotel.

"Sure." he aid unsure what she wanted fro m him.

Paul and Stephanie walked up to her room. She slid the key through the door and walked in.

"Wow Steph this is a nice..." but he was interrupted by Stephanie grabbing him and kissing him hard. When they finally broke apart, he stared down at her. He knew he should leave...but he just grabbed and held her closer as they kissed. He pulled her hair slightly as he began sucking on her neck. She then felt him sliding his hand up her thigh and underneath her dress. As she began feeling the feeling of alcohol and pleasure she moaned.

"I need you now." she whispered into his hear.


	8. Chapter 8

RIP Andrew "Test" Martin...My prayers go out to the family.

Steph woke up and heard her showering running. She sat up and looked at the end of the bed where Paul's pant lay from the night before. She smiled. She crawled out of bed into her hotel kitchen to fix a cup of coffee. She hopped up on the counter and began sipping on her coffee. Paul walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. He look at Steph and smiled. Steph laughed like a girl which cause Paul to let out a small laugh too.

"Morning." Paul said as he walked over to Steph.

"Morning Paul." with a smile plastered on her face.

"I had a lot of fun last night." he said as he twirled a piece of hair around his finger as she blushed.

"Me too." She said as Paul began to lean in for a kiss as their lips met. They began passionately kissing as his phone rang. Without tearing his mouth away from Steph's, Paul felt around on the counter and found his phone. He mumbled as he tore his lips away from Stephanie.

"Hello." he answered the phone annoyed. Steph ran her fingers along his bare wet chest until she saw the expression on his face. He didn't look pleased at the caller. Actually he stepped away from Steph and turned his back on her, but still spoke loud enough for Steph to hear his side of the conversation.

"What now?" he asked the person on the phone..."No I don't feel like talking about it. Not now...cause it's just not a good time." he said to the person on the phone. "Ok we will talk later...god...bye." Paul said as he closed his phone. He slowly turned and looked at Steph.

"Let me guess...Joanie." she said as she hopped off the counter.

"Yeah...Steph, this is so confu...."

"Paul...it's ok. It's not like I expected you to break up with your girlfriend of like four years...just cause we slept together." Steph said trying to act hard.

"Really?" Paul asked kind of disappointed that she wasn't jealous.

"Really...it was fun...really fun. But I understand." She said as she handed him his shirt. She walked off into the bathroom leaving Paul speechless. When he heard Stephanie turn on the shower and decided to get dress and leave.

Steph hopped in the hot shower. She felt dirty sleeping with another woman's man. She just could have sworn that there was more to what happened last night.

............................................................................................................................................................

Paul walked into his hotel room. He threw his leather jacket on the bed. He thought about Stephanie. There was just something about rich girls...their skin is soft, they smell amazing. And that's exactly what Steph was. Paul couldn't keep his hands off of her and now he can't get her out of his head. But apparently she was exactly what everyone said she was. Just a rich daddy's girl that used everyone and everything to get what she wants. And just like all the other men in her life, he couldn't even stay mad at her.

He laid down on the bed and dozed off. He was awoken by a knock at the door. He went over to the door and opened it.

"Hi." Steph said as she stood out in the hall.

"Hey there." Paul said, "What time is it?" he asked noticing Steph was already dressed for Smackdown.

"It's only noon." She laughed noticing Paul's puffy eyes from sleep, "I just wanted to give this back to you." she said handing his cell phone.

"Oh wow." he said reaching out and grabbing it.

"And it's been ringing non stop since you left...I'm pretty sure it's Joanie."

"Do you have time to come in a talk?" Paul asked.

"No actually daddy is holding up the limo downstairs for me." Steph said with a frown on his face.

Paul's face dropped. He knew that must be a hint that he was nothing more than a toy for her for one night.

"Ok well I'll see you tonight." he said shutting the door but it was stopped by Steph's hand. She reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulled him in, and kissed him really hard. She pulled back and smiled at Paul's shocked face.

"See you tonight." she said as she walked off.

............................................................................................................................................................

Later that night at the arena, Paul walked into the back door with a stride. He had his gym bag draped over his shoulder and a snide grin across his face. He felt great.

"Paul." someone demanded his attention.

Paul turned around to see Joanie standing there with a big smile on his face. HE gave a small grin back. She was glowing and even though he had mixed emotions, Joanie's happiness did make him smile.

"Hey there." he said. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Paul...I'm sorry for all our fighting. I think all the stress is getting to me." she said holding his hand.

"I know hon. I understand." he said rubbing her arm.

"Good. That's why I asked Vince to have a week off next week. I was hoping you would ask off too and we could spend the week together." Joanie smiled.

"I'll see what I can do but you know I don't ever miss two shows in one week, Jo." Paul said sternly. He kissed her and walked off towards the locker room.

It was three hours til show time and Paul, Steph, and Shane had a locker room scene to shoot. Stephanie walked into the room to see Paul lacing up his boots. They were about to speak when Shane walked in with the camera crew.

"Let's do this scene, guys." Shane said.

During the segment...Paul kept rubbing Steph's arm and placing her chin in his hands. It was very believable...almost awkwardly believable. It seemed as if they were going to do it right in front of everyone in the room the tension was so obvious.

"Cut." yelled one of the mini film producers. He shook Shane, Paul and Steph's hand as he left them in the room taking the crew with him. So, there stood the three of them. Paul was still staring at Stephanie. She was looking at the ground. He was looking at the outlines of her neck when his daze was the feeling of someone staring a hole at him. He turned his head to notice the stare coming from Shane McMahon. He was eyeing him.

"Good job guys. See you two in a bit." Paul said hurriedly as he raced at the door. Steph started walking out herself until...

Stephanie. Marie. McMahon." her angry brother said. Stephanie turned around trying her best to look confused at his sudden anger. But she knew. She knew that Shane knew her too damn well to not hint at what just happened in the same room he was standing in.

"What?" Steph asked.

"What the fuck was that?" Shane said raising his voice a bit.

"That was a scene Shane." she said holding up her confused bit.

"No...you know damn well what I mean. I saw what was going on between you and Paul." Shane said taking a step towards Steph.

"Nothing is going on...don't be stupid." Steph said plopping down on the couch.

"Steph, everyone in this fuckin' room saw you two. Ya'll were practically dry humping." Shane said now yelling.

"Shane that's disgusting." she said keeping her cool.

"Steph...you know the rules...NO dating a wrestler. AND especially when they are already in a relationship. JESUS, Steph...are you TRYING to stir up this whole company!" Shane said as Steph's eye began to well up...tears streaming down her face. She broke down. She realized what she had done but she just couldn't resist Paul. And now Shane knew..which was the worst part.

"I know Shane," she cried, "I know I shouldn't have done it...but I'll stop it. I swear it won't go on any further." She said sniffling.

Shane felt bad for Steph. He also felt confused...his sister didn't cry over men...hardly ever.

"How long has this been going on Steph?" Shane said sitting down beside her now calmed.

"About a day." she mumbled.

"Oh good." Shane sighed in relief, "Trust me sis...it's only for your protection." He then kissed her cheek and walked out causing Steph to cry softly a bit more.

She didn't know why she was crying. She just must be sick of being told what to do. Yes...that was it...that is what was bothering her. Because it wasn't because she cared about Paul..She didn't. He was just fun. A lot of fun.

Shane shut the door behind him. He felt his face burning from anger. Paul was his friend and now he was nailing his sister. Paul knew how protective Shane was. And Shane knew how good Paul was with women. What Shane didn't have the heart to tell Steph is he has seen Paul cheat on Joanie before...of course it was just a couple of times and usually when Joanie was threatening to break up with him anyway...with fans that didn't really matter. So how dare Paul use his sister. Shane had to leave fast...he couldn't sit there and listen to his sister cry. He headed for Levesque's real locker room.

............................................................................................................................................................

Shane arrived at the door that lead to Paul's locker room and barged in to find Joanie and Paul sitting on the couch together.

"Hey Shane-o" Joanie said delightfully.

"Hey Jo..how was the shoot?" Shane asked still eyeing Paul who was staring right back at him.

"It...was good." she said noticing the men staring at each other. "I'll let you two talk."

She then excused herself and walked out of the door. Paul stood up and Shane stepped closer to him.

"No more Paul...you hear me?" Shane said gritting his teeth.

"No more what?" Paul said staring blankly.

"No more messing around with my sister." as Shane said that Paul went and opened the door, checking down the halls to make sure Joanie or anyone was not in hearing range.

"Look Shane. I'm sorry...and you're right. It won't happen again. I never wanted to hurt or cause drama for your sister." Paul said mannerly.

"Yeah well too fuckin late...she's already crying in her locker room over you." Shane said rubbing his forehead from strees.

"What?" Paul said abruptly.

"Nothing...whatever is going on Levesque...put an end to it NOW." Shane said as he slammed the door behind him.

Paul stood there standing at the door. He was overwhelmed by guilt...was it guilt over cheating on his girlfriend....angering his friend...or hurting Stephanie?


	9. Chapter 9

Paul busted into Stephanie's locker room as she spun around startled. He looked at her face…puffy and stained with tears. As she noticed who it was she spun back around with her back to him.

"Why did you tell your brother?" Paul said in a calm yet angry tone.

Stephanie scoffed. It was twistedly amusing that he actually thought she would tell her brother she slept with a wrestler. She honestly felt for once in her life that that was a question that did not deserve an answer.

"Answer me!" Paul shouted.

Stephanie spun back around and glared at him. She took slow steps towards him as her tears began to dry with the anger that was overcoming her body now.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?! You think I told my brother…you are stupid." She spat in his face.

Paul looked shocked and still angry, "How the hell did he find out then huh?"

"He isn't a dumbass Paul. He is my brother and knows me better than anyone. Plus you wouldn't keep your damn hands to yourself." Stephanie said pointing a finger back at Paul.

"Please, you creamed yourself every time I touched you." Paul said now purposely trying to get under Steph's skin.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She said as she stormed to the door and opened it roughly, "KEEP OUT…NOW!" she screamed pointing out in the hall.

"GLADLY!" Paul screamed back in her face as he walked out in the hall. He looked around and saw many wrestlers and WWF employees looking back at him shockingly. He then heard the door slam behind him. He spotted Sean Waltman (X Pac) and walked up to him.

"What all did everyone hear?" he whispered to a shocked Sean.

"Just Steph telling you to get out and you screaming back at her?" He answered.

"You're sure that's all anyone could hear?" Paul asked still in a whisper.

Sean nodded, "Dude what was that all about?"

"She's a spoiled bitch…that's what that was about." Paul said as he walked off

Paul walked back to his locker room…fuming. He couldn't believe what he had done. He began thinking to himself…

"_Fucking bitch…I cheated all my girlfriend of almost 4 years with that stupid bitch. Now my job is in jeopardy…if anyone heard that conversation, my relationship is in jeopardy. God Joanie was right, she is just a spoiled bitch who enjoys playing the game of getting whatever she wants and then ruining lives…how could I be so stupid sleeping with my boss's daughter…oh god I will be ruined. I may even have to go back to the WCW..oh shit"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the pain running through his arm…he then realized he had punched a wall without even realizing it. He needed to make this better…he needed to make this right.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Stephanie was trying to cover her red blotched face and puffy eyes when she saw the reflection in her mirror. She saw her brother walking in the door. She turned and threw her hairbrush directly at his head. As he ducked the brush hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"What the fuck Steph?" Shane yelled looking up shocked. "What the fuck was that for?"

"That…THAT was for going and telling off Paul and stirring up shit around here…I hope you are happy Shane…you have made a mountain out of a damn hill."

"I confronted Paul for his own good too…he is my friend and I don't want him losing his job for sleeping with my sister."

"We didn't sleep together Shane." Steph lied straight to her brother's face. She didn't know why she did it, she figured it would help things.

"What?? If you two didn't hook up then what is this all about?" Shane asked crossing his arms.

Steph froze…she had to come up with something good.

"All we were doing is flirting… I mean I have a crush on him but he loves Joanie and that's that." Steph said going and picking back up her brush.

"Then why on earth did you start crying?" Shane said grabbing both of her arms and rubbing them in reassurance.

"I have just been so emotional lately Shane…I'm so stressed out." Steph began half fake crying and half real crying. It was partially true what she was telling him. She liked Paul but he loved Joanie… and she was really stressed…about lying to her brother.

"Oh Stephie…I'm sorry sweetie." Shane got real serious, "Is it that ass hole Bryant?" He said gritting his teeth.

"Sort of, we can talk later. I gotta get ready for tonight ok?" She said flashing her most innocent smile that always made Shane's heart melt.

"Ok sweetie." He went and kissed her forehead and headed out of her locker room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Shane was walking to the gorilla for the beginning of the show when he spotted Paul. He walked up to his back and tapped him on the shoulder. As Paul turned around and saw Shane he began to realize that he was about to be fired.

"I was wrong." Shane simply said.

"Excuse me?" Paul asked.

"I'm not going to apologize but I will say when I'm wrong. Steph told me nothing happened between the two of yall. I blew up…you know how I get about my little sister." Shane patted Paul on the shoulder and walked off.

Paul just stood there staring at where Shane was just staring. Steph saved his ass after he just screamed her head off. As if on cue, he saw Stephanie walking up to the gorilla. She had a girl teasing her hair and another woman brushing makeup on her face. She swatted the woman away with an annoyed look on her face. She then caught glances with Paul as he smiled at her. She simply glared at him and got into position for the opening of RAW.

He walked up beside her, "I'm sorry about earlier."

She looked straight ahead, "Go fuck yourself."


End file.
